onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Gus
}} '''Gus' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He was a domestic mouse who lived in the pantry of Cinderella's house. When the Dark Curse was enacted, Gus was trapped in Storybrooke, Maine, in human form, as Billy, the local mechanic and tow truck driver, who had a soft spot for Ruby. Eventually he was gruesomely murdered as part of a revenge ploy put into motion against Prince Charming. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Gus was a mouse living in the pantry of Ella, a poor girl enslaved by her wicked stepfamily, and he would often spend his days eating cheese and gnawing on wood - although the cheese was preferable. One day, after Ella has just been served the everlasting nickname "Cinderella", Gus pays her a little visit to try and cheer her up. It is then that, from the cinders of her burnt dress, a key falls out; it once belonged to Ella's mother, who told Ella that it was magic and that it could turn any door into a portal to the Land of Untold Stories. However, Ella doesn't believe in magic, and so she shuts it away. That is, until she strikes a deal with Rumplestiltskin and he makes it so that she's able to attend the royal ball in a new dress and glass slippers. He even uses his powers to turn Gus human for a night, so as to act as a date. When the two of them arrive, Ella says that whatever she owes Rumple is worth it, and Gus says that he hopes so considering the other mice have squeaked terrible things about him. Ella doesn't care though, for tonight he was her fairy godfather, and then Gus sees a plate of free cheese and Ella encourages him to pursue it and to have fun, which he does. The next morning, though, Gus is back to being a mouse in her pantry, while Ella is devastated because she believes the prince was making fun of her. Gus retrieves the magic key from where Ella stashed it, making Ella realize that it really is magic, and she decides to escape to the Land of Untold Stories. However, her stepsister Clorinda stops her, assuring her that Prince Thomas really does love her and right now is searching for her, and he's even eventually able to find the mansion with the help of Ella's new friend Snow White, who's an expert tracker. But by this time, Ella has been locked away by her stepmother Lady Tremaine, and it's up to Gus to save the day by squeezing under the door and alerting Snow, who's fluent in animal languages, of Ella's whereabouts. Eventually the maid is found and proposed to, making her a fully-fledged princess. 'After the Curse' 'Early Life' }} After the Dark Curse hits, Gus the mouse becomes trapped in the town of Storybrooke, Maine with the new identity of Billy, the town's local mechanic and tow truck driver. Mayor Regina Mills is furious that two people, father and son, Owen and Kurt Flynn, where able to make their way into her supposedly unable-to-find town and tells Billy to hasten up the repair of their car so that they may leave sooner. Their car is set to be repaired within two to three days, which Kurt comments on as being fast, to which Regina comments that things get done quickly when the mayor asks. However, when Regina begins to grow bored of her town and becomes attached to Kurt and Owen, she visits Billy and tells him to take a little longer on the repairs so that they may stay. Billy then tells Regina that the Flynns took their car and left that morning, which displeases Regina greatly, causing her to go to great lengths to try and make them stay. 'Season 1 }} Front view of Granny's Diner, in Storybrooke, Maine. Billy, the tow truck driver, is seen lowering Ruby's car in front of the establishment, while Emma, accompanied by Henry, questions the waitress about Ashley's whereabouts. She asks him if she thinks Ashley's boyfriend was involved in her disappearance, to which Ruby, who is tending to some customers, tells the blonde that that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. She adds that Sean left Ashley in the lurch right after they found out she was expecting, and hasn't spoken to her since. Ruby starts to say something else, but she is interrupted when the hoist that's holding her car in the air abruptly drops the vehicle on the road. Ruby calls out for Billy's attention, telling him to be careful, for her almost shattered the red wolf pendulum hanging from her front visor, which she claims to be for good luck. Billy apologizes and points out that the wolf ornament is fine, and Ruby gives the tow truck driver a flirtatious look. }} When the local mines collapse and are sealed shut with Henry Mills and Dr. Hopper trapped inside, a rescue team starts working on attempting to salvage them, including Billy, the tow truck driver. When Emma uses Pongo, Archie's dog, to try and get a sense of where his owner might be, Pongo leads them to an air shaft that leads to the tunnels. Ruby, driving Billy's truck, is able to remove the grade from the air shaft, and Emma is then lowered into it by Billy's hoist, eventually being able to rescue both of the mines' captives. Later, Billy and Ruby commemorate by having a beer together. }} When the stress of being a new mother to Alexandra starts really getting to Ashley, Ruby suggests that the two of them and Mary Margaret have a girls' night over at The Rabbit Hole in order to decompress. When there, Billy is drinking at the bar while Ruby scours the place for men; she seems to be the only one really into the spirit of this gathering, for Ashley is too busy commiserating her relationship with Sean and Mary Margaret is secretly commiserating over her affair with David. The night ends with Sean arriving and proposing to Ashley - and she accepts. Ruby flirts with guys meanwhile, and Mary Margaret leaves depressed, finding this to be a rather lackluster Valentine's Day. }} After Ruby finds Kathryn Nolan alive, her friend Mary Margaret is acquitted from the ongoing accusations against her, and thus the townspeople throw her a "welcome home" party to commemorate her innocence, and Ruby is in attendance, along with Billy and Granny, and many others. Mary Margaret wonders why all these people came to welcome her home, to which Emma comments that she has a lot of friends... and the teacher is forced to reply that it didn't seem that way the day before. When Henry gives her a card from his entire class, Ruby smiles. Season 2' }} Billy meets Ruby at Granny's Diner and tells her of his past, in fairytale land, as a mouse named Gus, who lived in Cinderella's pantry. Billy offers to buy Ruby a drink that night, hoping to get to know her better now that the curse has been lifted and they remember their pasts. However, Ruby seems reluctant to agree, and then her new friend Belle steps in, having noticed she wasn't comfortable, and tells Billy that they already have a girls' night planned. Belle then tells Ruby that Billy seems nice, but Red is still a bit wary. It is later revealed that it's because that night will be the first night of full moon since the curse was broken, and Red worries about reverting back to her wolf form and not being able to control it. That night, her fear comes true. And come the morning, they are horrified to find that Billy has been murdered, and cut in two. Red thinks that it was her who did it, but David is convinced it wasn't. They then discover that it was really King George, who killed Billy so that he could pin the murder on Red's wolf form and prove to the town that David wasn't a fit leader, for protecting a murderous creature. Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters